Florence et ses machines
by Harks
Summary: Hugo avait échoué. Sa vie était un échec - du moins il arrivait à s'en convaincre. Sa famille ? Il voulait s'en séparer au maximum. Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça - un soir, alors qu'il dansait sous son déguisement habituel, il remarqua un nouveau spectateur et à compter de ce moment il le savait : plus rien ne serait comme avant. UA, Next Gen, Multiples Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Bonjour à tous :)

C'est la première fanfiction que je publie, elle n'a pas encore de bêta (si vous vous sentez d'attaque, n'hésitez pas à me MP). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est la seule façon que j'ai de m'améliorer.

**Disclaimer** : Hormis certains personnages originaux, tous sont la propriété de la grande JKR. Pour l'idée générale, je ne peux que me tourner vers le vidéoclip de la chanson "Sweet Nothing" de Calvin Harris & Florence + the Machine. Aucun profit n'a été fait avec cette histoire.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Il réajusta sa perruque, son regard vide figé dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Autour de lui, une dizaine de filles, nues, s'affairaient afin de se préparer de leur mieux avant le début du spectacle. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? C'était une question à laquelle il refusait de répondre – elle impliquait bien trop de monde. Hugo Weasley savait qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, une bien belle ironie. Deux fois par semaine, il quittait sa routine de jeune homme de dix-huit ans et, déguisé en femme déguisée en homme, il se donnait en spectacle à chanter. Pouvait-on espérer une pire carrière ? Il n'essayait même plus de se convaincre que oui – si au début c'était plus une corvée afin de se faire un peu d'argent et de fuir un peu sa vie, c'était vite devenu un plaisir, une addiction tellement importante qu'il ne se voyait plus réellement vivre sans ces spectacles. Prenant le rouge à lèvres carmin posé sur sa coiffeuse attitrée, il se maquilla légèrement sans aucune difficulté, l'habitude ayant commencé à se faire sienne : en décembre, il entamera son sixième mois de travail dans ce club. Une fois de plus, il se regarda dans le miroir – lèvres sensuelles, yeux légèrement relevés par une pointe de fard et de mascara, teint corrigé et rendu un peu plus pâle et, par-dessus tout, cette perruque de cheveux d'un roux très sombre, virant presque sur le bordeaux. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas au début de ses prestations mais aujourd'hui ce visage commençait à lui être plus familier que le sien. Il tourna la tête vers l'horloge qui, dans les vestiaires, mesurait innocemment le temps le séparant d'un nouveau spectacle de débauche. De toute façon, il ne connaissait aucun des habitués du club – il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter et pourtant cette nuit lui semblait différente. Avoir la boule au ventre était bon pour les débutants, lui devenait déjà un réel vétéran – pourquoi donc ? Il frappa du poing sur son meuble, s'attirant le regard de toutes ces filles qui, tout comme lui, se préparaient dans une nonchalance édifiante. Elles savaient toutes qu'il était un homme et n'avaient aucune gêne à s'afficher nues devant lui, leur travail ici consistait en ça. Vêtues de queues de paon que Rio pourrait jalouser et de coiffes à plumes d'un rose pâle, elle ne semblait pas le moins gênée par la nudité de leur corps – une chose que le jeune Hugo leur enviait secrètement. Jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de montrer ne serait-ce qu'une partie de son corps à toutes ces femmes. Emportant le tailleur sur mesure et le soutient-gorges qui lui servaient de costume, il se dirigea vers les uniques toilettes présentent du côté « personnel ». Au début, elles en riaient un peu, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était si gêné – avec le temps elles ont cédé et préféré le laisser seul. Poussant la porte des WC, il leur lança un regard hagard, persuadé que depuis tout ce temps elles se l'imaginaient se toucher en pensant à elles. Le sourire qui traversa ses lèvres sur l'instant fut le plus sincère qu'il ait eu depuis un mois. Il enleva sa chemise blanche, enfila le soutien-gorge et le rempli avec le coton « spécial » qui lui était donné à chaque fois. Doucement, il commença à enrouler les bandages qu'il devait mettre pour étouffer cette poitrine artificielle – le tout étant de le faire passer au mieux pour une femme qui irait se déguiser en homme. Par-dessus, il enfila une autre chemise blanche de qualité bien inférieure à la sienne de sorte à ce qu'elle frôle la transparence sur le corps du jeune homme, chemise qu'il agrémenta de la cravate noire qui devait rajouter de l'androgynie à son personnage. Certains jours tous ces efforts lui semblaient ridicules, certes, mais d'un autre côté ils lui permettaient de moins encore être Hugo lorsqu'il montait sur scène. Le pantalon et la veste, d'un noir de jais agrémenté de parties ternes, finirent presque son déguisement – il ne lui restait plus que ses escarpins.

De retour devant sa coiffeuse, il prit le temps, une fois de plus, de se regarder dans la glace, d'admirer la femme forte et indépendante qu'il incarnait – tout son contraire. Quand il y repensait, son physique frêle de garçonnet aidait beaucoup à confondre les deux, tout comme les traits délicats de son visage. Une note posée sur son petit royaume lui rappelait amèrement qu'il lui restait encore une chose importante à faire avant son spectacle qui, selon cette indécente horloge, ne devait commencer que dans une heure. Il soupira.

« Allo, Hugo, c'est toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! On t'attend ! »

Rose, cette chère Rose – sa grande sœur et meilleure amie en un, confidente de la fratrie entière. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre.

« Faites la fête sans moi Rosie, je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir, je me sens mal. »

Un court silence suivit sa phrase, puis il l'entendit murmurer un pâle « Ok. ». Il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien qu'elle était consciente qu'il mentait mais qu'elle faisait tout comme. De toute façon elle savait qu'il lui dirait tout tôt ou tard. Il finissait toujours par tout lui dire – combien même il se gardait allègrement de lui révéler ce petit secret.

« Souhaite un excellent anniversaire à Lorcan et Lysander de ma part ! »

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Il avait été pleinement conscient en acceptant l'invitation qu'il ne pourrait pas venir – pourtant il avait accepté. Il se sentait horriblement mal de faire ça aux plus jeunes du groupe qui fêtaient leur dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter. Au sein de l'immense groupe qu'ils formaient avec ses cousins et les quelques personnes qui étaient tellement proche qu'elles étaient considérées comme tels, il avait toujours été le plus à l'écart sans être capable de l'expliquer. A part sa sœur, il ne fréquentait réellement personne en dehors des réunions qu'ils disaient « familiales » parce qu'il était différent. Contrairement à sa sœur et sa cousine Lily, il n'avait pas les cheveux roux et le visage empli de tâches de rousseurs. Contrairement aux autres garçons, il n'était pas particulièrement musclé – même Albus et Louis semblaient être des sportifs de première classe devant la fragilité de son corps – et contrairement aux autres filles du groupe, il n'avait hérité de presque aucun des traits du côté Weasley de la famille, si bien qu'on l'appelait volontiers le « fils de sa mère ». Il n'avait aucun projet pour la vie et essayait tant bien que mal de vivre de jour en jour, là où la majorité de sa famille était engagée de près ou de loin dans la justice ou la politique, suivant dignement les pas de leurs parents. Dans le fond, il ne savait que trop bien qu'il aimait cette famille parfois trop présente mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à aller vers les gens – probablement la seule barrière qui l'empêchait un tant soit peu de se prostituer. Il regarda l'horloge – neuf heures dans dix minutes. Le spectacle allait commencer sous peu et, tel hypnotisé, il oublia qu'il était Hugo Weasley, fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Désormais, il était Florence. D'un claquement organisateur, il ordonna toutes les filles autour de lui sur la plate-forme qui n'allait pas tarder à monter les amenant sur scène. Il se racla la gorge et attrapa l'énorme microphone très rétro dans lequel il allait chanter pour les trois heures à venir. Une folie, une vraie.

* * *

« Hugo ne viendra pas, il est malade. »

Albus toisa sa cousine, malgré la mine désolée qu'elle faisait il n'arrivait pas à la croire – il la connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour ça. Et merde, sans son petit frère adoré, elle allait probablement passer la soirée entière à discuter avec lui, chose qu'il aurait adoré si sa journée avait été ne serait-ce qu'un peu différente. Rose avait le don naturel d'arracher les secrets aux gens et de les garder, tout en aidant de son mieux les personnes qui se confiaient à elle, une personnalité qui a vite fait d'elle la confidente de la famille. Là voilà qui arrivait, deux verres à la main et son sourire apaisant plaquer aux lèvres, seule personne de la soirée à ne pas avoir été découragée par la mine d'enterrement qu'affichait le fils Potter. Il réajusta sa cravate vert foncé tout en prenant le verre que lui tendait la rousse puis le vida d'une traite. Il savait qu'elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool donc il n'y avait aucune raison de l'attendre. Elle soupira, légèrement exaspérée.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Albus ? » Son regard noir voulait indiquer qu'il ne voulait pas en parler mais c'était peine perdue avec mademoiselle-parfaite-Weasley. « Tu as découvert que ta copine te trompait et tu l'as larguée ? »

Il avala sa salive de travers devant les mots de sa cousine.

« Tu étais au courant de tout. »

Elle baissa la tête comme pour montrer que oui, elle savait et était désolée. Foutaises. Elle aurait du lui dire.

« Je voulais que tu le découvre par toi… »

Il la bouscula puissamment en essayant de se dégager de sa présence. C'en était trop, la fête, la famille, les attentes, les gens qui riaient partout – il n'avait absolument pas envie de tolérer ça ce soir. D'un pas hâtif, il se dirigea vers la sortie, souhaitant au passage un joyeux anniversaire aux concernés dans le plus hypocrite des sourires qu'il savait afficher. Enfin, de l'air ! Il respirait profondément et expirait d'une façon manquant absolument de charme. Combien d'autres personnes étaient au courant que Mathilde le trompait ?! Toute la famille peut-être ? Ces connards auraient pu le lui dire – c'était trop demandé ? Porté par la colère, il se dirigea à l'aveuglette dans la nuit qui tombait sur Londres – prendre l'air, s'éloigner.

Salope, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser autrement – la garce lui avait fait payer une voiture et un voyage en Inde à deux, en amoureux. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il la voit en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu, rencontré dans l'hôtel cinq étoiles où ils dormaient, par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il était rentré sur le champ à Paris, la laissant seule et sans billet de retour dans ce pays, qu'elle se démerde. En y repensant, le fait que Rose savait qu'elle le trompait voulait explicitement dire que ce n'était pas la première fois et certainement pas le premier mec. Génial, il avait encore été trahit par une poufiasse qui ne voulait que l'argent de son père. Comme s'il avait choisi de s'appeler Potter, d'être le fils du Secrétaire d'Etat et d'être horriblement riche. A croire que dans sa faculté de droit, les filles s'étaient passées le mot qu'il était simple de lui arracher des cadeaux en lui montrant un peu d'affection et y allaient progressivement pour le vider au maximum. Mais putain, elle n'était même pas douée au lit celle-là et il était évident qu'elle simulait, comment avait-il fait pour être aussi aveugle ? Continuant sa route, il s'arrêtait à la porte de chaque bar, hésitait à en pousser la porte puis se rétractait – le risque de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait était bien trop grand. En soit, c'était totalement sa faute s'il se laissait abuser si facilement – ses parents n'ont eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il était trop gentil, qu'il accordait trop sa confiance aux gens. James et Lily s'arrangeaient aussi pour le lui montrer à chaque pas, le rendant victime de leurs plus sombres desseins. Dire qu'il étudiait le droit, quelle blague. En rentrant dans une ruelle éloignées des rues principales, il remarqua du coin de l'œil un club et entra sans réellement y prêté attention, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées. Le Big Ben sonnait neuf heures tapantes.

Cet endroit n'était en rien ce qu'il connaissait d'un club, ce fut la première chose qui le marqua. A l'entrée, un homme musclé lui demanda sa veste qu'il refusa de donner. Soit, on l'a laissé entré tout de même. La salle, sombre, ressemblait quelque peu à un cabaret – de petites tables rouges et rondes, deux chaises par table et toutes les chaises tournées vers le grand espace vide à droite, séparé de l'entrée par un mur qui ne semblait pas solide de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Un peu étonné, pas mal méfiant, Albus Potter décida néanmoins de s'assoir – ici au moins personne ne risquait de le reconnaitre. Une légère musique démarra en arrière-fond et il profita de cette nouvelle interruption de ses pensées pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres clients. C'était des hommes, uniquement, âgé entre trente et cinquante ans – il devait bien être le plus jeune ici avec ses dix-neuf ans. Un jeu de lumières vertes et rouges commença à éclairer le mur, s'agitant dans tous les sens dessus, tandis qu'une petite armée de six femmes en sous vêtements arriva de nulle part et se plaça juste devant cet espace vide.

« Messieurs, » commença la seule des six vêtue en plus d'un chapeau « j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncé Miss Florence et ses Machines ! »

Un vague applaudissement résonna dans la salle alors que celle qui avait parlé se dirigea vers le piano au fond du club – piano que le jeune homme n'avait même pas remarqué. A entendre le son qu'elle jouait, en harmonie avec la musique qui retentissait de plus en plus fort, c'était un piano électrique déguisé pour ressembler à un réel instrument de marque. Soudain, le sol de ce qui devait visiblement être une estrade commença à s'ouvrir et l'on apercevait déjà des plumes roses et touffues dépasser. Une plate-forme était en train d'être élevée doucement, si bien qu'elle arriva à hauteur de l'espace, transformé en quelques instants seulement en réelle estrade en bois. Vive la technologie moderne des ascenseurs ironisa-t-il pour lui-même. Sur la scène, des femmes nues équipées de queues à plumes associés à leurs coiffes restaient immobiles, chacune dans une pose artistique dont il émanait un esthétisme douteux. Dans quel genre d'endroit avait-il atterri ? Les cinq femmes un tant soit peu vêtues s'éloignèrent de l'édifice, allant vers les clients prendre les commandes. C'était donc les serveuses essaya-t-il de raisonner, conscient de plus en plus qu'il n'était pas dans un endroit pour les gens de son âge. Un bruit mécanique léger raisonna et une nouvelle plateforme arriva au milieu de toutes ces femmes. Déguisée en homme, une femme beaucoup plus imposante par sa stature venait d'apparaitre sur la scène et, sans l'ombre d'un doute ou d'une hésitation, elle commença à chanter à la musique. Les – visiblement – danseuses commencèrent à bouger d'une façon sensuelle et tout à fait adapter à la voix légèrement profonde de la chanteuse. L'esthétisme douteux qui l'avait marqué au début n'était plus et, tel hypnotisé, il enleva sa veste et la posa sur la deuxième chaise, incapable de détacher ses yeux du spectacle qu'on lui offrait. Si toutes ces femmes nues montraient une certaine grâce et un tact terrifiant à se déplacer dans une harmonie parfaite qui semblait porter au plus haut point les sens des autres hommes, Albus n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme qui chantait. Il se dégageait de son allure un côté sauvage et mystérieux, allègrement appuyé par les gestes fermes qu'elle faisait entour du micro. Lorsqu'elle levait une jambe de façon sensuelle, il lui semblait qu'elle rompait avec ce qu'elle était tout en entrant plus encore dans l'osmose de sa personne – il la détaillait des yeux avec une ardeur qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Tout en cette femme était parfait – de son rouge à lèvres associé à sa chevelure par le très léger maquillage, suffisant pour signaler que c'était une femme mais permettant cette mascarade masculine. Une chanson, une autre et encore une. Elle semblait ne pas être de ce monde, ne jamais s'épuiser tout comme ses partenaires. Florence élançait parfois sa silhouette sur le devant, emportant avec elle la barre de son énorme microphone, uniquement pour revenir à sa position de départ et continuer à chanter comme si de rien n'était. L'énergie et l'assurance qu'elle faisait rayonner était splendide, tout comme son corps. Une serveuse s'arrêta un bref instant devant le garçon, n'insista pas à le faire commander quelque chose voyant à quel point il était absorbé par le spectacle. A la cinquième chanson, la rousse foncée enleva sa veste, la laissant tomber sur le sol dans un geste étonnamment gracieux. Sa chemise presque transparente laissait voir une poitrine belle et ferme emprisonnée dans un amas de bandages afin d'être réduite au stricte minimum – elle chantait comme s'il n'y avait rien. Chacun de ses gestes enfonçait un peu plus Albus dans son fauteuil, ramollissant la totalité de sa chair – il était incapable de partir. Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit cette inconnue séparer le microphone de la barre et se baisser au point de n'avoir que ses pieds, fesses et omoplates sur le sol. Elle continuait à chanter dans cette position qui avait quelque chose d'intriguant, presque érotique. Le travail qu'elle fournissait était énorme, c'était une chose dont il était sûr et le spectacle en lui-même étant des plus plaisant.

L'énorme clocher de Londres sonna les douze coups de minuit à la minute près où le spectacle s'acheva. Trois heures d'une performance qu'il savait désormais marquées dans son esprit – quelque chose d'exquis, érotique et certainement pas vulgaire à la fois. Elles se mirent toutes en lignes sur l'estrade, saluèrent deux fois et les lumières s'allumèrent de nouveau. Il ne remarqua pas la rapide frayeur qui se marqua sur le visage de Florence lorsque la plateforme la fit revenir dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Le cœur étonnamment léger, il se dirigea vers la sortie sans rien avoir à payer – chose qui ne l'étonna même pas tant il était pris de fascination pour ce que ses jeunes yeux venaient de voir. Sur la sortie, il nota l'adresse et les dates de spectacles, certain de revenir aussi souvent que possible.

* * *

« Merci Lily, je vais terminer de tout ranger, tu peux aller dormir. Remercie ton père de nous avoir laissé faire la fête à la résidence ce soir si tu le vois avant moi. » La jeune fille hocha la tête et Rosa déposa un baiser sur le front de sa cousine. « Bonne nuit. »

Rose Weasley soupira. Cette soirée qui devait être l'une des meilleures cette année s'était partiellement achevé en fiasco et elle s'en voulait énormément. Son frère lui avait menti sur ses raisons de ne pouvoir venir, elle pouvait le tolérer. Albus dans une colère noire, elle pouvait le comprendre. Victoire qui monopolise l'attention avec l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Teddy le jour de l'anniversaire des jumeaux ? Beaucoup moins. Elle attrapa un balai et commença à nettoyer l'immense salon de la résidence de son oncle Harry, ayant déjà tout ramassé avec l'aide de Lily. Elle n'avait rien contre Victoire et Teddy – qui était considéré par tous comme déjà un membre de la famille- mais une certaine amertume résidait en elle. Teddy Lupin avait suivit les traces de son père et avait été accepté dans la police, s'occupait actuellement même de former Fred et James à rejoindre les forces de l'ordre à son tour. C'était une vie dangereuse sur le fond des récents évènements politiques qui agitaient la capitale britannique, une vie qui contrastait énormément avec le confort qu'espérait Victoire Weasley. C'était une dame, à l'image de sa mère, et c'était une dame qui avait des exigences particulières, en contradiction stricte avec l'engagement et l'envie de son fiancé de joindre les forces de l'ordre. C'était l'une des rares à ne pas suivre les chemins familiaux, bien trop affirmée pour se laisser entrainer par la famille – comme quoi être l'ainée de la fratrie servait. Là où Rose était en Sciences Politiques, sa cousine était déjà une Infirmière diplômée et travaillait à l'Hôpital Saint Thomas. Il serait dommage de la voir se séparer de Teddy à cause des dangers qu'impliquaient les choix de celui-ci.

« Rose ! »

Elle évacua ses pensées d'un rapide mouvement de tête et fit rapidement face à Lysander. Il semblait enjoué et heureux comme tout de la fête.

« Ah, Lysander ! Je pensais que tu étais déjà rentré, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle lui ébouriffa gaiement ses cheveux blonds mi-longs, ce à quoi il protesta avec un sourire immense. Contrairement à son jumeau, Lysander semblait toujours content de tout et était un incorrigible rêveur, là où Lorcan avait les pieds un peu trop sur terre – leur apparence devait probablement être l'une des seules choses dans lesquelles ils se ressemblaient, Lysander ayant hérité du côté très « étrange » de sa mère dans la majorité des domaines. Les gens étaient prêt à parier que si Lorcan semblait tellement coincé, c'était parce que Lysander avait de la folie pour deux.

« Je suis venu te remercier de ma part et de celle de Lorc' pour cette superbe fête – tu es géniale. »

Sa voix semblait distante, comme s'il pensait à autre chose que ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il était incorrigible et pourtant très attachant. Elle l'attira et lui donna le plus chaleureux des câlins que lui permettait sa fatigue. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire. Déposant un baiser sur la joue du cadet du groupe, elle lui murmura un « Joyeux Anniversaire » qui lui alla droit au cœur – des mots auxquels il répondit par un « merci » un peu trop lucide pour lui avant de prendre la fuite. Rose souri exaspéré en le voyant partir – il n'y avait aucun lien familial entre les frères Scamander et la famille Potter-Weasley et pourtant ils en faisaient intégralement parti. Pleine d'entrain, elle continua à faire le ménage en attendant le retour d'Albus envers qui elle se sentait obligée de s'excuser.

* * *

« Tu ne lui as pas dit. »

A peine Lysander eut-il mis le pied dehors qu'il se fit accosté par son frère. Il se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire candide qui avait tellement le don d'agacer Lorcan.

« Non. » répondit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Il l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit soupirer et s'imagina très bien la mine mécontente qui devait s'afficher sur le visage de son frère. Il était bien trop terre à terre pour comprendre, de toute façon.

« Je ne t'en propose pas. »

Il ne se retourna même pas, visualisa avec une précision typique de lui son jumeau allumé une cigarette et la porter à sa bouche, tirer deux bons coups avant de souffler la fumée. Il était tellement prévisible que c'était à se demander comment tout le monde réussissait à ignorer qu'il fumait depuis quatre ans déjà. Il s'arrêta un moment sur la route vers leur maison pour fixer le ciel, dépasser par son jumeau toujours cigarette à la main. C'était dommage, avec toutes les lumières qu'il y avait dans la ville on ne voyait pas les étoiles – il aurait bien aimé pouvoir les observer ce soir. Dix sept ans. Ils venaient tous deux de finir dix sept ans et il était toujours incapable d'avouer son amour à cet âge. Les films d'amour racontaient vraiment n'importe quoi. Il profita de l'air un peu plus frais depuis le départ de son frère pour respirer un bon coup : cette année serait l'année des changements, il le sentait dans ses os.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Bonjour à tous :)

Voici le deuxième chapitre, il est beaucoup plus cru et justifie le rating M de la fanfiction :)

**Disclaimer** : Hormis certains personnages originaux, tous sont la propriété de la grande JKR. Pour l'idée générale, je ne peux que me tourner vers le vidéoclip de la chanson "Sweet Nothing" de Calvin Harris & Florence + the Machine. Aucun profit n'a été fait avec cette histoire.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avec Albus. »

James Potter bailla fortement, dévisageant sa petite sœur. Venir le réveiller aussi tôt après une telle fête était à la limite de l'inhumain. Putain sa tête lui faisait mal – combien de litres d'alcools avaient-ils bus avec Teddy hier ? Il se frotta les yeux puis commença à se masser les tempes, s'asseyant calmement sur son lit. L'avantage avec ce genre de soirée, c'était qu'il était incapable de bander à cause de la gueule de bois, éliminant la majeure gêne qui l'aurait fait dégager Lily de si bon matin.

« Uhan… »

Il était incapable de répondre plus, la petite devait le savoir. Il s'étira un peu, souleva la couette et quitta son lit sans aucune motivation réelle – on était dimanche après tout, ne pouvait-il pas dormir un peu plus ?

« Si jamais t'étais déjà trop bourré pour savoir, il est parti dans une colère noire au début de la soirée hier. » Elle lui donna un léger coup dans le bras droit, comme pour se montrer qu'elle jouait à la sœur complice. Il l'alluma d'un regard noir, elle parlait trop fort. « Aller, fait pas cette tête ! »

Il lui adressa un pâle sourire, se leva et commença à s'étirer plus allègrement. Il n'était absolument pas gêné que sa petite sœur le voit en sous-vêtement seulement, elle avait déjà vu bien pire. Quatre fois à gauche, cinq à droite – enchainé sur vingt abdos et quinze pompe. Lily restait assise sans bruit, sachant d'expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas déranger son grand-frère lors de son sport matinal.

« Rose dit quoi ? » Le jeune homme était déjà mieux réveiller. Rien de tel que la gymnastique matinale lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre la forme, une forme qu'il se devait de garder – quel policier ferait-il sans ? L'autre point de ce travail, et il le savait, c'était un esprit synthétique et attentif aux détails : il savait déjà que Lily avait questionnée à Rose, elle ne serait pas restée aider à nettoyer sans raison. Futée comme un renard, c'était là toute son éducation de grand frère et ça le remplissait d'une fierté qu'il aurait aimé connaitre avec Albus – enfin, il accusait la trop faible différence d'âge entre eux pour la quantité de différences qui existaient, incapable de trouver une autre raison. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Il a apprit pour Mathilde. » James avala sa salive de travers. Merde. « Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il ne sait rien. »

Il souffla un bon coup – savoir que son frère ignorait que son ex-petite amie avait sucé James la première soirée qu'elle avait passé à la résidence Potter le soulageait quelque peu, même s'il se sentait encore plus coupable. Il aurait dû lui en parler avant, probablement avant qu'Albus ne se paye un voyage en Inde avec elle, même avant la voiture. Un sentiment d'amertume se répandait en lui – il ne l'avait pas cherché, pour tout dire : la pute l'avait fait boire au point de le rendre incapable de dire non. C'était un viol sur homme, non ?

« C'est notre faute, il fallait le lui dire plus tôt. » Elle acquiesça légèrement et James savait qu'elle pensait tout comme lui – quand ? Après qu'elle ait enivré James pour coucher avec lui ? Il soupira lourdement, content de ne pas s'être totalement donné à cette catin. Après qu'elle ait couché avec Fred qui lui était sobre peut-être ? Quand elle a commencé à les faire chanter ? Il avait tout fait pour que son frère se sépare de cette suceuse de fric incapable de sucer autre chose correctement mais à chacune de ses interventions Albus semblait encore plus heureux de sortir avec elle – si bien que la famille entière avait cédé. Seulement voilà, maintenant que le mal était fait et le caractère de la brune révélé, tous regrettaient, il en était sûr. Soudain, il se tourna vers Lily. « Il est rentré à quelle heure ? »

« Vers une heure du matin selon le message de Rose – il a baisé tu penses ? » La petite ne semblait absolument déboussolée par la question de son grand frère, s'y attendait même : elle était bien plus proche de James que d'Albus et savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que très peu de proximité entre James et Albus.

« Ne soit pas si vulgaire, ça ne te va pas. Sinon je ne pense pas – je suis prêt à parier qu'il est plus rapide que ça au lit. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux roux de sa petite sœur en lui adressant un sourire complice. Pourquoi était-il incapable d'avoir ce genre de relation avec Albus ? Dire que, physiquement au moins, il lui ressemblait beaucoup plus qu'il ne ressemblait à Lily – les deux avaient hérités des cheveux bruns de leur père, le plus jeune obtenant aussi en prime les yeux du paternel. Les cheveux roux ainsi que les légères tâches de rousseur de Lily la détachaient énormément sur le plan physique de ses deux frères, même si d'autres points rattrapaient le coup : elle avait les yeux de sa mère, tout comme James. Les deux partageaient de plus des traits du visage semblables, hérité du célèbre Harry Potter, là où Albus ressemblait plus à leur mère. Un bien beau mélange. De tous les trois, Albus était aussi le plus petit, ayant la taille d'Hugo – Lily était plus grande que lui d'une demi-tête et James le surplombait d'une trentaine de centimètres. Il secoua la tête, certain de ne trouver aucune explication rationnelle dans le physique.

« Tu dois avoir raison. Toujours est-il qu'il est rentré sobre et d'une humeur relativement bonne si on en croit Rosie. Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser tes pouvoirs de super-flic pour trouver ce qu'il a fait ? » Il répondit à son sourire chaud par un sourire plein de sens. « De toute façon il ne va rien nous dire, t'as raison. » Elle sorti son portable rapidement et s'installa en tailleur sur le lit en pagaille de l'ainé de la famille. « Rose, Lorcan, Scorpius, Lucy ou Dominique ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Envoyé Rose serait trop évident et puis, de toute façon, il ne fallait rien lui dire – si elle le voulait, elle irait arracher tous les secrets d'Albus. Le seul problème résidait dans sa fidélité, elle n'irait rien dire non plus et c'était tout sauf le but. Lorcan et Scorpius, s'ils s'entendaient à merveille ave Albus, étaient trop mature pour le premier et trop immature pour le second. Dire que Scorpius avait l'âge d'Albus et Lorcan trois ans de moins – le monde à l'envers. Il restait donc Lucy ou Dominique. Le choix était trop évident. « Lucy. »

L'adolescente rédigea rapidement un SMS, l'envoya sans mot dire et se dirigea vers l'armoire de James qui ne rouspéta même pas. « Deux aujourd'hui ? » Il hocha la tête et observa sa petite sœur sortir deux boxer de son armoire et les fourrer dans sa poche. C'était un petit manège fréquent chez eux, elle lui prenait des sous-vêtements et les vendait aux filles de sa classe, lui reversant la moitié des bénéfices. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était se montrer dans un t-shirt un peu trop moulant de temps à autre lorsqu'il allait la cherché – et dieu sait qu'il n'y allait que dans ce but.

* * *

Victoire Weasley passa délicatement son autre main sur sa bague de fiançailles. Elle était splendide, simple et pourtant d'une élégance dure à égaler – dire qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mot pour la choisir ne faisait que montrer à quel point Teddy Lupin la connaissait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre avec lui, il était attentif, attentionné, lui consacrait tout son temps libre – c'était contraire à la nature de la jeune femme d'être aussi comblée. Non, elle ne lui faisait pas de scènes pour rien, elle avait bien trop de classe pour cela. Avec ce mariage, Teddy deviendrait officiellement un membre de la famille, bien que tout le monde le considérait déjà comme tel. Orphelin il a été recueilli par sa grand-mère maternelle, Andromeda Tonks – une femme à laquelle Victoire adorerait ressembler : forte, indépendante et pourtant sachant garder toute la classe qu'on pouvait demander à une aristocrate malgré son âge quelque peu avancé. Harry Potter, Premier Secrétaire d'Etat ayant fait sa célébrité en participant à un conflit politique majeur à un âge très jeune, était le parrain de son fiancé. Oui, Teddy Lupin était un excellent parti et elle en était pleinement consciente, combien même elle n'avait rien à regretter non plus. Sa famille toute entière, de toute façon, était plus ou moins liée à la vie politique ou judiciaire du pays – des noms qu'elle pouvait allègrement citer. Sa tante Hermione Weasley était en lice de devenir Procureur Général tandis que son mari était un haut placé de Scotland Yard. La sœur de ce dernier, Ginny Potter, ne va certainement pas tarder à devenir Secrétaire d'Etat à la culture et aux sports. Elle pouvait ainsi continuer toute la journée à vanter le portfolio familial et pourtant son fiancé s'en foutait quelque peu. A croire qu'il ne comprenait pas toutes les implications que cela portait. Elle se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers la cuisine – il lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner avant de sortir, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était un café. Elle afficha un sourire creux devant la cuisine dans un état de rangement parfait – le seul reproche qu'elle pouvait faire à son homme était le métier qu'il avait choisi. Pourquoi de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui il avait désiré être un enquêteur de police ? Le travail qu'il devait fournir ne la gênait pas le moins du monde, il savait se montrer aimant par-dessus tout et même ces matinées de dimanche qu'elle passait souvent seule ne l'irritait pas, non : la seule chose qui la dérangeait était la peur. Elle se sentait parfois stupide, parfois égoïste aussi – il faisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait énormément et elle savait qu'elle devait être heureuse pour lui, néanmoins savoir qu'elle pouvait le perdre à tout moment n'avait rien de jouissif. Il connaissait ses inquiétudes, évidemment, pourtant il refusait d'y faire autre chose que de promettre qu'il ferait attention – c'était tellement insuffisant et tellement rassurant à la fois qu'elle ignorait si c'était la confiance qu'elle lui portait ou le fait que ce soit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer obtenir qui faisait réellement effet. Elle porta sa tasse en porcelaine de Chine à ses petites lèvres, le petit doigt en l'air. Des manières elle en avait à revendre, c'était une chose qu'elle tenait de sa mère. De tout le groupe, elle était la plus âgée après Teddy, suivie de peu par Fred et James qui étaient déjà en formation pour rejoindre Teddy dans son travail – elle état incapable de s'en vouloir de s'inquiéter beaucoup moins pour ses cousins que son fiancé – ainsi que sa petite sœur Dominique. Le fait qu'elle soit la plus âgée a été une réelle libération selon elle, lui permettant d'être plus indépendante et moins soumise au mouvement du groupe : de tous ceux qui entamaient leurs études, elle était la seule à ne pas avoir choisi une carrière dans la police ou la politique et en était fière. Reposant sa tasse, elle se perdit une fois de plus dans la contemplation de sa bague. Au fond d'elle-même elle espérait que d'autres personnes s'émancipent du groupe, pariant sur Hugo, Lily, son petit frère Louis et les jumeaux – ils avaient tous sensiblement le même âge, Hugo étant un an plus vieux, et toutes les carrières possibles seraient déjà occupées par le reste de la famille à l'âge où ils y arriveraient.

Elle secoua délicatement la tête pour ne pas se décoiffer : si elle aimait profondément sa famille, elle ne pouvait aussi nier le rôle important de celle-ci sur sa vie de couple. Certes, elle et Teddy s'aimaient – leurs ébats lui donnaient une veisalgie qui lui collait à la peau longtemps après quitter les draps – mais leur couple n'aurait pas tenu les quelques crises sans l'impact de sa famille. Certains jours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait plus de réel amour entre deux, seulement le sexe et une relation fraternelle ne ressemblant en rien aux sentiments d'antan. Teddy l'aimait-il au point de la demander en mariage ou répondait-il aux attentes du groupe entier ? Elle ne pouvait en juger à vrai dire, seul le savoir qu'ils devaient se poser et en discuter ensemble l'obsédait de plus en plus.

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, dire qu'hier seulement elle annonçait leurs fiançailles au reste de la famille alors que Teddy, James et Fred s'offraient leur cuite du mois : elle était pas mal étonnée de voir que son tendre était tout de même allé au travail. Dire ouvertement qu'elle se posait des questions lui était impossible dans cette situation, son caractère l'en empêchant aisément, et Teddy semblait immun à toutes les légères allusions qu'elle se forçait de faire en espérant amener le sujet sur la table. Une fois de plus, elle passa son index sur le petit saphir qui ornait sa bague. Avait-elle bien fait de l'accepter ? Anthony n'était pas de cet avis. Elle ne put s'empêcher de cacher l'anneau contre sa poitrine, serrant son poing, à la simple pensée au jeune homme. Anthony Nott, un homme avec qui elle avait tant de choses en commun – fils du bras droit du principal opposant politique à sa famille, il avait lui aussi choisi de ne pas entrer dans ce genre de jeux en choisissant d'étudier la médecine. Ils travaillaient ensemble à l'hôpital Saint Thomas, elle en tant qu'infirmière et lui en tant qu'interne dans le même service. Le grand brun l'intimidait au début, elle l'avouait volontiers à qui voulait l'entendre – finalement, il lui aura payé son repas alors qu'elle avait oublié de prendre de l'argent et ils avaient mangé ensemble. Un courant nouveau s'était installé entre deux, ils n'avaient de cesse de compter les points communs et le travail était devenu une chose réellement plaisante pour Victoire Weasley. Ils s'arrangeaient pour s'occuper des mêmes patients, formaient une équipe efficace : ils étaient le confident l'un de l'autre et meilleurs amis à la fois, même Rose en savait moins sur Victoire que le jeune homme. Elle soupira lourdement, essayant de se libérer de ces souvenirs qui revenaient en masse, les étouffant rapidement sous les regrets. La pire chose dans cet unique baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, un soir, était le fait que c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé et lui qui l'avait rejetée. Ce garçon avait tellement d'honneur qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie de couple, qu'elle aille en dehors de ce sentier dans lequel elle se sentait si bien – Teddy lui avait fait sa demande la journée d'après et naturellement, ce fut vers Anthony qu'elle était allée en premier lieu. Jamais, oh grand jamais elle n'irait oublier la très brève expression du chagrin le plus pur qu'elle n'a jamais vu avant qu'il ne commence à lui poser des questions. Au final, deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient toujours d'excellent amis et faisaient comme si de rien n'était, combien même elle se trouvait légèrement agacée par l'approche extrêmement mystérieuse de son collègue, à croire qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Non, je ne dois pas penser comme ça ! »

Elle s'agita sans réelle raison à la mémoire de ces dernières journées, traversa l'appartement d'un pas hâtif et attrapa son portable. Trois messages. En regardant l'heure, elle remarqua que sa grasse matinée s'était montrée bien plus grasse qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, dans une heure elle commençait son service, or elle avait un peu plus de cinquante minutes de trajet. Elle jura silencieusement, attrapa l'appartement. Elle détestait les retards au moins autant que son patron.

* * *

La jeune fille sonna à la résidence Potter, profitant du petit laps de temps avant qu'on ne lui ouvre pour resserrer son chignon tout en corrigeant la petite mèche rose bonbon qu'elle avait délibérément laissé retomber sur visage. Albus lui ouvrit la porte et elle se jeta à son cou.

« Oh, salut Albus, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »

La repoussant légèrement, il lui adressa une tête qui voulait clairement dire « j'habite ici, t'es conne ? » mais elle préféra ignorer cette expression. Non, rien ne pouvait détruire la bonne humeur de Lucy Weasley.

« Où est Lily ? On devait aller au magasin ensemble ! » Sa voix était aigue et enjouée à l'extrême, c'était à croire qu'elle était droguée – une impression qu'elle aimait donner et augmenter par une quantité folle de gesticulation. « James devait nous emmener en voiture mais la sienne n'est pas là ! »

« Ils sont déjà partis depuis une bonne heure. »

Elle vit Albus soupirer longuement. Lily avait raison, il semblait à la fois plus vivant qu'il ne l'était d'habitude à cause de cette petite étincelle qui semblait lutter pour survivre dans ses yeux et à la fois totalement éteint. La garce ne l'avait pas loupé, c'était un fait. Elle sorti son portable, appela Lily et feignit de tomber sur la messagerie sans aucun signal puis répéta la séquence avec James.

« Ils n'ont pas de réseau. » Elle fit mine de réfléchir, être la plus crédible possible faisait partie intégrale du plan – personne ne résistait à la bonne humeur de Lucy. « Tu viens avec moi ? On les trouvera plus vite à deux ! » Personne.

Elle attrapa la main d'Albus avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre et l'entraina avec elle se gardant exprès de rester silencieuse pour la durée du trajet. Il avait un tantinet mordu à l'hameçon, lui demandant si elle était malade alors qu'ils posaient les pieds à Westfield.

« Non je… Oh putain il est trop beau celui là ! »

Ignorant son cousin, elle attrapa son appareil photo, ami éternel, et commença à faire une session improvisée à un homme qu'elle trouvait trop craquant. Oui, c'était une bombe d'énergie folle, une bombe qui tombait amoureuse trois fois par heure – cet appareil était son cadeau d'anniversaire, le groupe entier s'était cotisé pour le lui acheter. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait que chacun avait les moyens de lui en payer dix mais qui irait s'en plaindre ? Elle pouvait très bien se l'acheter toute seule. A dix sept ans avoir un tel appareil était quelque chose de génial et les garçons de Londres cédaient facilement à ses demandes de session photo.

« Aller, on ne va jamais les trouver sinon. »

Albus l'attrapa et la tira de force, rendant toute lutte inutile. La brune tenta de protester mais abandonna vite, les beaux garçons n'étaient pas l'objectif du jour. Elle sentit son portable virer dans la poche de son jean, se dégagea de l'emprise d'Albus et le traina vers une vitrine d'une librairie. C'était le signal, lorsque Lily et James les voyaient, elle recevait un SMS et devait trainer Albus loin afin qu'ils ne se trouvent jamais. Elle eut un petit rire en pensant au pauvre destin de son cousin – ses frangins savaient se montrer efficace quand ils voulaient quelque chose.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu à la fête hier, tu étais où ? »

Il la regarda, les yeux déjà plus enjoués qu'avant – il lui adressa même un petit sourire.

« Non, je ne me sentais pas bien pour… Des raisons que tu connais certainement. »

Elle le vit hésiter un instant, il cachait quelque chose et elle le comprit très vite. Le regard du jeune homme s'était de nouveau tourné vers les livres – c'était un rat de bibliothèque très difficile à supporter, elle n'oserait certainement pas le suivre DANS la librairie s'il se décidait à rentrer, il était tellement invivable qu'il irait sucer toute l'énergie de la petite.

« Oh, je crois que je les ai vu. »

Elle le poussa sur sa droite, agitant sa main gauche derrière son dos – elle n'avait pas reçu de SMS et Lily et James leurs arrivaient dessus. Heureusement que le dernier Potter ne les avaient pas vu, elle n'avait encore rien d'intéressant à raconter. C'était un peu comme être dans un film d'espionnage en fait, elle adorait la sensation d'adrénaline.

« Tu es sûre qu'ils sont … »

Elle lui coupa la parole. Il devait rester déconcentrer.

« Oui, je ne suis pas aveugle quand même ! Donc oui, tu as rompu avec l'autre pétasse, tu as fait quoi après ? »

Il lui adressa un regard noir, même elle savait pour le comportement de Mathilde ? Génial.

« Je suis allé dans un petit club paumé et j'y suis resté jusqu'à minuit. » Il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne demande. « Non, je n'ai rien bu là bas, non je n'ai pas la gueule de bois, oui c'était sympa, non je ne te dirais pas quel club. C'est fini l'interrogatoire ? »

Au bout d'une heure de promenade douteuse, Lucy affichait une mine boudeuse - elle n'avait rien appris de plus sinon qu'il était dans un club. Les deux autres n'allaient vraiment pas être contents, mais ils espéraient quoi aussi ? Bande de ploucs.

« Viens, on va prendre un… » Albus hésita un instant. « Thé. Oui, le thé sera parfait. Il ne manquerait plus que tu prennes du café. J'invite. »

Elle s'installa dans le petit café un peu en marge du centre et attendit le retour de son cousin, deux grands verres de thé et une assiette de _Scones_ à la main. La jeune brune était frustrée, bien qu'elle ne l'affichait pas – elle sentait son cousin hésiter à lui dire quelque chose et était à la fois dégoutée par la simplicité de la vie de ce dernier. Il l'invitait et c'était vraiment sympa de sa part, oui, mais elle savait qu'il faisait ça avec tout le monde, comme s'il n'était là que pour faire plaisir aux autres. Putain pouvait-on vraiment être aussi gentil sans raison ?

« Tu sais… » Elle s'arrêta net, le verre à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et la table, offrant toute son attention au cousin. « Merci de m'avoir fait sortir, j'en avais bien besoin. » Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, comme pour dire de rien – au final, elle y gagnait un thé, un boxer de James à marchander et deux gâteaux. « Et tu sais… » Elle arrêta une fois de plus son geste en plein milieu, manquant de renverser un peu de thé. Il allait se décidé à la fin, oui ? « J'ai vu une fille magnifique hier. »

Et merde. Putain de merde. Tout sauf ça. Le manège entier allait recommencer – amoureux transit de mes deux. Stop. Elle n'irait pas jouer à la bonne amie dans ce genre de situation, surtout s'il devait tomber sur une autre poufiasse croqueuse de diamant. Apercevant au loin James et Lily, elle leur fit un signe de la main – ils les suivaient tout l'après-midi en attendant ce geste, marque de la fin du jeu.

* * *

Scorpius écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hugo, ne lui donnant le choix de résister. On était dimanche soir, il était bourré et en aucun cas il n'allait se priver d'une partie de jambe en l'air avec son petite-copain-pute-de-service. Il força son entrée avec sa langue, attrapant les deux poignets du frêle garçon et les serrant avec force au dessus de leurs têtes. L'autre se rendait totalement au jeu, ne cherchait plus à lutter ou à résister, c'était dégoutant. De plus en plus, le jeune Malfoy avait l'impression de baiser une vulgaire poupée gonflable. Il arrêta de l'embrasser, attrapa les joues de son amant et le força à le regarder, arrachant une larme de douleur au pauvre garçon. Il lâcha prise uniquement pour le pousser plus facilement sur le lit du petit appartement qu'ils louaient ensemble. La règle du jeu était simple, Hugo n'habitait pas ici – c'était l'appartement de Scorpius et quand Scorpius recevait des invités, il devait dégager et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais été ici. En échange, il pouvait vivre ici. Le blond musclé ouvrit sa braguette, ne se souciant pas du tout des réactions de son partenaire. Il se jeta sur lui, lui coinçant la tête entre ses genoux et le forçant à le prendre en gorge profonde sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Le connard avait la bouche sèche et il était incapable de dire s'il bougeait ou non, tout tournait trop autour de lui. Le rythme ne lui convenait absolument pas – pour cause, Hugo restait immobile le membre en érection de son amant enfoncé jusqu'au fond de sa gorge – si bien qu'il décida de prendre les choses en main. Déboutonnant hasardeusement sa chemise, il baisait littéralement la bouche du jeune garçon, faisant des va et viens sans aucune retenue. Il butait contre le fond de la gorge, sortait presque entièrement et revenait à l'assaut plus fort encore. Sa chemise était totalement enlevée désormais et il attrapa l'une des deux mains de Hugo pour la placer sur sa poitrine, se pinçant le téton droit par le biais des doigts de sa poupée-pute. Hugo ne disait rien, ses yeux légèrement remplis de larmes – qu'il ne fasse pas semblant, Scorpius savait très bien qu'il aimait quand c'était intensif. Il heurta une partie de son gland pourpre sur les dents du brun.

« Putain ! »

Il rétracta sa verge et assena une gifle violente, comme si c'était de la faute du plus jeune. Sans prendre garde, il descendit et enleva finalement son pantalon et son boxer, se retrouvant absolument nu devant Hugo, allongé inerte et habillé. Bah, il n'avait pas envie de se déshabiller, soit – ce serait lui qui serait souillé avec le sperme de toute façon, c'était son choix. De ses deux mains, Scorpius retourna tant bien que mal Hugo et lui arracha son pantalon avec ses sous-vêtements, laissant le tout s'accumuler au niveau des mollets du garçon. Pour seule réaction, il devina qu'Hugo prit le coussin et se l'enfonça dans la gorge, serrant fort ses dents autour. Pas une fraction d'hésitation, malgré quelques problèmes pour ajuster – il le pénétra totalement sans aucune préparation. Cette salope semblait toujours préparée de toute façon. Il n'entendit pas le cri de douleur, étouffé par les coussins. Il continua de le prendre sans aucune retenue, pressant à un point peu possible, ne se souciant aucunement de viser la prostate – il n'avait pas la tête à ça sous l'alcool. Putain que c'était bon, sentir la chair se resserrer autour de son membre, voir le lit entier trembler devant ses mouvement erratiques et incontrôlables, il…

« Salope ! »

Scorpius atteignit l'orgasme en Hugo, comme pour laisser sa marque, et termina par une puissante fessée qui irait certainement laisser des traces pour les jours à venir. Tant mieux, c'était son Weasley et que personne d'autre n'aille y toucher. Il tomba de fatigue une fois sa besogne finie et s'endormi sur l'instant, ne se souciant une fois de plus aucunement de son petit ami qui se retenait de pleurer.

* * *

« Bonjour ici Louis Weasley… »

« Louis, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je ne peux vous répondre actuellement, laissez moi un message s'il vous pl… »

Il raccrocha. La boite vocale de Louis Weasley n'avait jamais semblé aussi cruelle à son cousin qu'en ce moment précis. Nu, il se préparait à prendre sa douche pour se laver de toute cette saleté qui s'était accumulée en lui. Il aurait des bleus demain, il en était sûr. Si Scorpius n'était pas entièrement endormi par l'alcool et ses… « prouesses », il savait qu'il aurait des problèmes à cause de cet appel – il valait mieux qu'il ne rappel pas. Personne n'irait l'appeler de toute façon. Le brun coupa son portable et entra dans cette douche si familière.


End file.
